Krieg der Fünf Könige
thumb|350px|Aufteilung der Fünf Königreiche zu Beginn des Krieges Der Krieg der Fünf Könige (im Original: War of the Five Kings) ist die bisher bedeutendste militärische Auseinandersetzung auf dem Kontinent Westeros seit der Rebellion von Robert Baratheon gegen das Haus Targaryen. In Folge des unerwarteten Todes von König Robert I. brach ein Thronstreit innerhalb der königlichen Familie aus. Grund dafür war die Behauptung, dass Roberts Sohn Joffrey ein Bastard und Usurpator sei, der aus einer inzestuösen Beziehung seiner Mutter, Königin Cersei, und ihrem Zwillingsbruder, Ser Jaime Lennister, hervorgegangen sei. Als Joffrey den Eisernen Thron als König Joffrey I. bestieg und kurz darauf Eddard Stark hinrichten ließ, regte sich der erste Widerstand. Man kann allerdings auch den Zeitpunkt als Beginn des Krieges sehen, als Eddard Stark Beric Dondarrion aussendet um Gregor Clegane zu töten, der auf Tywin Lennisters Befehl in die Flusslande eingefallen war. Roberts jüngere Brüder machten aufgrund von Joffreys fragwürdiger Abstammung ebenfalls Thronansprüche geltend. Stannis Baratheon forderte sein Erbrecht als ältester noch lebender Sohn des Hauses Baratheon ein, während Renly Baratheon als jüngster Sohn seinen geringeren Anspruch durch militärische Überlegenheit durchzusetzen versuchte. Die Situation wurde zusätzlich erschwert, als Robb Stark, Lord von Winterfell, mit einer Armee Richtung Süden marschierte, um seinen Vater, Lord Eddard Stark, zu befreien. Er fiel in die von Lennister-Truppen besetzten Flusslande ein und wurde nach einigen Siegen von seinen Getreuen zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. Nachdem Eddard unter dem Vorwand des Verrats auf Befehl von König Joffrey hingerichtet wurde, erklärte Robb den Norden (einschließlich der Flusslande) zu einem souveränen Königreich, das nicht mehr der Herrschaft des Eisernen Thrones unterstand. Nachdem Robb Stark Richtung Süden mit seiner Armee reiste, nutzte Balon Graufreud die Chance, um den geschwächten Norden anzugreifen und sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln auszurufen. Dabei wurde er von seiner einzigen Tochter Asha und seinem verachteten Sohn Theon unterstützt. Allerdings war Renly Baratheon zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot, sodass es immer nur vier Könige gleichzeitig gab. Während des Krieges wurde auch König Joffrey auf seinem Hochzeitsfest ermordet, so dass sein Bruder Tommen ihm auf den Thron folgte. Später rief sich noch Euron Graufreud nach dem Tod seines Bruders zum König der Eiseninseln aus und Jon Schnee wurde zum König des Nordens von den Ritter des Grünen Tals und den Lords des Nordens nach der Schlacht der Bastarde ausgerufen. Ebenso ließ sich Cersei Lennister nach dem Tod von Tommen zur Königin der Sieben Königslande erklären. Übersicht Neue Konflikte 'Kombattanten' Folgende Könige sind namensgebend für den "Krieg der Fünf Könige". Der König auf dem Eisernen Thron Der König in Rosengarten Der König in der Meerenge Der König des Nordens Der König der Eiseninseln Weitere Könige thumb|120px Könige, die einem der fünf Könige nachfolgten: Tommen Baratheon, König der Sieben Königslande Tommen wurde nach dem Tod seines älteren Bruder Joffrey auf der Purpurnen Hochzeit König. thumb|120px Euron Graufreud, König der Eiseninseln Euron Graufreud folgte seinem Bruder Balon, nachdem er diesen in Peik ermordet hatte und vom Königsthing der Eisenmänner gewählt worden war. Jon Schnee, König des Nordens thumb|König Jon Schnee|120px Jon Schnee wurde von den versammelten Lords des Nordens und des Grünen Tals zum König des Nordens nach der Schlacht der Bastarde ausgerufen. thumb|120px Cersei Lennister, Königin der Sieben Königslande Sie ließ sich von Qyburn nach dem Tod ihres letzten lebenden Kindes Tommen zur Königin ausrufen und beendete damit faktisch die Herrschaft der Baratheons, die mit Tommens Tod ausgestorben sind, weil sie sich als Lennister krönen ließ. ' en' Folgende bedeutende Fraktionen sind nicht am "Krieg der Fünf Könige" zu Anfang beteiligt. Das Haus Arryn Das Haus Arryn und die Ritter des Grünen Tals standen diesem Konflikt neutral gegenüber. Lady Lysa Arryn, die für ihren minderjährigen Sohn Robin Arryn regierte, erklärte, dass ihre Ritter im Tal bleiben werden, um ihren Herren zu beschützen. Trotz der Bitte ihrer Schwester, Catelyn Stark, verweigerte Lady Arryn ihre Unterstützung. Sie bezweifelte, dass Robb Stark dem kriegserfahrenen Tywin Lennister etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte. Das Haus Martell Das Haus Martell, das sich bereits mehrmals gegen Eroberer zur Wehr setzen konnte, folgt seit Roberts Rebellion einem Kurs der Isolation. Zu Beginn des Krieges war das Haus Martell eines der ersten, das seine Neutralität erklärte. Tyrion Lennister versuchte durch Heirat ihre Unterstützung zu gewinnen und bot dem jüngsten Sohn des Hauses die Hand von Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon. Zwar wurde das Heiratsangebot angenommen, aber noch ist das Haus Martell auf keiner Seite in den Krieg eingetreten. Nach dem Tod von Oberyn Martell spaltete sich die oberste Führung, da Doran Martell es weiterhin nicht für gut hieß in den Krieg zu ziehen. Ellaria Sand, die sich an den Tod von Oberyn rächen wollte, versuchte mit Hilfe von Myrcella ein Druckmittel gegen die Lennisters zu bilden. Die Königin jenseits der Meerenge Daenerys Targaryen, die jenseits der Meerenge den Traum nicht aufgeben hat, den Thron ihres Vaters für das Haus Targaryen zurück zu erobern, verfolgt mit Interesse den Konflikt ihrer Feinde. Die Zeit ist reif, um in den Westen zu segeln, doch besitzt Daenerys dafür noch nicht die notwendigen Ressourcen, um ihre Anhänger und ihre Drachen sicher über die Meerenge zu transportieren. Noch ist sie eine Unbeteiligte in diesem Krieg, da sie mit der Regentschaft über die Sklavenstadt Meereen Erfahrung sammeln möchte. Der König jenseits der Mauer Manke Rayder sammelte nördlich der Mauer seine Truppen von Wildlingen um sie gegen die schwarze Festung zu führen, als der Krieg ausbrach hatte er zwar schon fast alle Wildlinge auf seiner Seite, aber er wollte auch aufgrund der umherziehenden Grenzer unter der Führung vom Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont seine Streitkräfte noch nicht offenbaren. In einer Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung konnten die Grenzer die Mauer und die Festung für eine Nacht halten. Stannis Baratheon eilte den Krähen zu Hilfe und nahm Manke gefangen. Die übrigen Wildlinge flohen nach Hartheim. Die Nachtwache Die Nachtwache spielt keine Rolle in den innenpolitischen Konflikten der sieben Königreiche. Sie verteidigt die Grenze der bekannten Welt an der großen Mauer und ist nicht an Macht oder Einfluss auf dem Kontinent interessiert. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Regeln ist die Nachtwache neutral in diesem Krieg. Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, eine Gruppe von Gesetzlosen, die in den Flusslanden aktiv gegen die Lennister-Besatzung vorgeht, hat bisher weder dem Haus Starks noch dem Haus Baratheon Gefolgschaft geschworen. Besondere Zustimmung erhält die Bruderschaft aus dem einfachen Volk, das unter den Lennisters leidet. Um die Anführer der Bruderschaft aufzuspüren und ihre Aktivitäten zu unterbinden, haben die Lennisters deshalb begonnen, Dörfer zu überfallen und Bauern zu foltern oder hinzurichten. Nichtkombattanten nach der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor Dies listet die Nichtkombattanten des Krieges des Fünf Könige nach der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor auf Befehl Cersei Lennisters auf. Das Ereignis an sich ist eine wichtige und einschneidende Entwicklung in der Mittelphase des Krieges, denn damit endet die Baratheonlinie und die Lennister-Tyrell Allianz. Die Nachtwache Die Nachtwache bleibt auch nach der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor ihrem Eid treu und interveniert nicht in dem Krieg der Fünf Könige, obwohl ein ehemaliger Lord Kommandant (Jon Schnee) mittlerweile zum König des Nordens proklamiert wurde. Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner ist noch immer ein Nichtkombattant und begibt sich nach Norden, um im wahren Krieg zu kämpfen, wie die meisten Mitglieder glauben, denn sie sind Anhänger des Roten Gottes. Kriegsverlauf Ausbruch des Krieges [[Tywin Lennister|Tywin befiehlt seinem Sohn Jaime den Angriff auf die Flusslande|220px|thumb]] Auslöser für die Mobilmachung der Heere der Lennister und Starks war die Festnahme von Tyrion Lennister durch Catelyn Stark, die ihn des versuchten Mordes an ihrem Sohn Bran beschuldigte. Das Haus Lennister ließ seine Armeen aufmarschieren und besetzte mit 60.000 Mann die Flusslande. Ser Gregor Clegane übernahm den Befehl über eine Hilfstruppe und begann mit Vergeltungsmaßnahmen, die sich gegen die Gefolgsleute von Catelyns Vater, Lord Hoster Tully, richteten. König Robert wollte die Situation entschärfen, scheiterte aber und starb kurz darauf. Unmittelbar nach Roberts Tod versuchte Renly Baratheon, die Unterstützung von Eddard Stark zu gewinnen. Dieser lehnte sein Angebot ab und Renly war gezwungen, mit Loras Tyrell und weiteren Anhängern zu fliehen. Unter dem Schutz des Hauses Tyrell konnte sich Renly zum König der Sieben Königreiche krönen, während seine Verbündeten begannen, Truppen zu sammeln, um gegen Königsmund zu ziehen. Versuchte Regentschaftsübernahme Eddard Starks [[Eddard Stark, die Hand des Königs wird hingerichtet.|220px|thumb|left]] Prinz Joffrey verlor keine Zeit und bestieg, als Roberts vermeintlicher Erbe, den Eisernen Thron. Eddard, der Joffreys wahre Abstammung aufgedeckt hatte, plante seine Festnahme, wurde aber von Lord Petyr Baelish verraten und eingekerkert. Joffreys Anhänger wussten noch nicht, dass Eddard bereits einen Brief zu Stannis geschickt hatte, um ihn über seinen rechtmäßigen Thronanspruch als ältesten Sohn des Hauses Baratheon aufzuklären. Mit seinen begrenzten Mitteln begann Stannis auf der Insel Drachenstein mit der Aushebung einer eigenen Armee. Krieg in den Flusslanden In den Flusslanden hatte sich die Streitmacht der Lennisters in zwei Armeen von jeweils 30.000 Mann aufgeteilt. Ser Jaime Lennister führt eine Armee mit dem Ziel, die Burg Schnellwasser zu erobern, dem wichtigsten Stützpunkt des Hauses Tully. Ihm gelang es, die Lords der Flusslande in der Schlacht am Goldzahn zu besiegen und danach mit der Belagerung von Schnellwasser zu beginnen. Sein Vater Tywin Lennister führte die zweite Armee. Jaimes Siege erlaubten ihm ungehindert durch die Flusslande Richtung Nordwesten zu marschieren. Der [[Jaime Lennister|"Königsmörder" wird gefasst.|220px|thumb]] Die Verhaftung seines Vaters veranlasste Robb Stark, die Armeen des Nordens zu mobilisieren. Er sammelte ein Heer von 18.000 Mann, ehe er zur Entlastung der Flusslande Richtung Süden marschierte. Die Armee von Tywin zog am Ostufer des Trident entlang, um Robb abzufangen. Inzwischen hatte es Robb geschafft, die militärische Unterstützung des Hauses Frey zu gewinnen, wodurch sein Heer auf die gleiche Stärke, wie das der Lennisters anwuchs. Seine zusätzlichen Truppen nutzte Robb für ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Robb befahl einer Truppe von 2.000 Mann den Angriff auf Tywins Streitmacht und schickte sie damit in den sicheren Tod. Sie wurden in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm vollständig vernichtet. Tywins Kräfte waren dadurch gebunden und Robb konnte sich mit dem Rest seiner Armee bis nach Schnellwasser absetzen. Dort gelang es ihm, Jaime Lennister und einen Teil seiner Armee in die Wälder zu locken. In der darauf folgenden Schlacht im Wisperwald fügte Robb den Lennisters eine bedeutende Niederlage zu, zerstörte Jaimes Ruf und nahm den Königsmörder gefangen. Die Nachricht von Jaimes Niederlage machte Tywin schmerzlich bewusst, dass die Starks und Tullys nun in der Lage waren, eine übermächtige Streitmacht zu bilden. Er zog sich in die strategisch wichtige Burg Harrenhal zurück, die er befestigen ließ und für weitere Operationen in den Flusslanden nutzen wollte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begannen Renly und Stannis damit, eigene Armeen auszuheben. Die Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande waren nicht bereit einen der Baratheon Könige zu unterstützen und ernannten stattdessen Robb Stark zu ihrem König, der ihnen die Unabhängigkeit vom Eisernen Thron garantierte. Danach setzte König Robb den Kampf gegen die Lennisters fort und versuchte mit kleinen Scharmützeln deren Kräfte weiter zu schwächen. Sein Vorhaben, die feindliche Armee aus dem Flussland zu vertreiben, traf nur auf geringen Widerstand, da die Lennisters bereits im Rückzug begriffen waren und sich bei Harrenhal, im Osten des Flusslandes, neu formierten. Invasion der Westlande Tywin verschanzte sich immer weiter in Harrenhal und war unangreifbar für seine Feinde. Robb startete stattdessen eine Invasion der Westlande, in die Heimat der Lennisters. Dort wurde eine neue Armee ausgehoben, um die Verluste im Wisperwald auszugleichen. Die ungeschulten Truppen wurden nahe dem Dorf Ochsenfurt gesammelt und ausgebildet. Robb führte einen Überraschungsangriff und vernichtete in der Schlacht bei Ochsenfurt die gesamte Armee, bei der auch Ser Stafford Lennister getötet wurde. Nach der Niederlage waren die Westlande praktisch schutzlos. Danach erlangte Robb einen kleinen Sieg in der Schlacht of the Yellow Fork und besiegte die Surrender of the Crag. Die drohende Niederlage vor Augen hatte Tywin eine schwierige Entscheidung zu treffen, entweder marschierte er Richtung Westen und begegnete Robb in der Schlacht oder er zog sich weiter Richtung Osten nach Königsmund zurück, um sich auf Stannis' Angriff vorzubereiten. Tywin musste seine Defensivposition aufgeben und beschloss, Robb zu stellen, als dieser seine Burg Casterlystein bedrohte. Derweil hatten die Lennisters bereits geheime Gespräche mit dem Haus Tyrell aufgenommen, die nach Renlys Ermordung zu Verhandlungen bereit waren. Verhandlungen von Sturmkap [[Stannis Baratheon|Stannis und Renly treffen in der Sturmbucht aufeinander.|left|220px|thumb]] Stannis und sein jüngerer Bruder Renly beanspruchten beide den Eisernen Thron. Stannis hatte nur eine kleine Armee bei Drachenstein sammeln können und wurde durch die rote Priesterin Melisandre beeinflusst. Renly war in der deutlich besseren Position. Hinter ihm standen die Lords der Sturmlande und er war mit Margaery Tyrell verheiratet, wodurch ihm das mächtige Haus Tyrell seine Armeen zur Verfügung stellte. So dann sammelte er bei Sturmkap seine Truppen, um nach Königsmund zu ziehen und die Herrschaft Joffreys zu beenden. Attentat auf Renly Baratheon Nach einem gescheiterten Treffen stellte Stannis seinem Bruder ein Ultimatum, sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Renly ignorierte seine Drohung und wurde dafür von einem Schatten, der von Melisandre erschaffen wurde, ermordet. Die Armee der Tyrells kehrte daraufhin in ihre Heimat zurück, während die Lords der Sturmlande Stannis ihre Treue schworen. Als letzter rechtmäßiger Erbe des Hauses Baratheon konnte Stannis, dank der Armee seines getöteten Bruders, in die Offensive übergehen. Aufstand von Königsmund Im Verlauf des Krieges suchten unzählige Flüchtlinge und Vertriebene Zuflucht in Königsmund, um Schutz vor den marodierenden Soldaten zu finden. Tyrion und Janos Slynt warnten Königin Cersei, dass die Unzufriedenheit der hungernden Flüchtlinge in Gewalt gegen Joffreys Herrschaft umschlagen könnte. Die Königin ignorierte ihre Warnung. König Joffrey und ein Teil der Stadtwache waren im Hafen, um Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon zu verabschieden, die für ein Heiratsbündnis nach Dorne verschifft wurde. Auf ihrem Rückweg zur Burg äußerte sich der Unmut des gemeinen Volkes. Es beschimpfte Joffrey und schließlich wurde der König von einem Haufen Kuhmist im Gesicht getroffen. Obwohl er nur von ein paar Dutzend Wachen begleitet wurde, befahl Joffrey wutschnaubend die Aufrührer zu töten. Das Ergebnis war ein Aufstand, der sich in der ganzen Stadt ausbreitete. Die königliche Familie kehrte unversehrt in den Roten Bergfried zurück. In erbitterten Straßenkämpfen gelang es den rund zweitausend Soldaten der Stadtwache den Aufstand blutig niederzuschlagen. Viele Bürger und Soldaten wurden getötet, außerdem der Hohe Septon, der vom wütendem Mob, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, in Stücke gerissen wurde. Ebenso konnte Sandor Clegane die Verlobte des Königs, Sansa Stark, nur knapp vor einer Vergewaltigung durch die Aufständischen retten. Aufstieg des Kraken thumb|left|210px|Balon Graufreud mit seinen lebenden Kindern Während der Krieg zwischen Lennisters und Starks tobte, reiste Theon Graufreud nach Peik, der Hauptstadt der Eiseninseln und Familiensitz des Hauses Graufreud. Im Namen von Robb Stark nahm er Verhandlungen mit seinem Vater Balon Graufreud auf. Balon, der fest entschlossen war, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um sich erneut zum König über die Eiseninseln zu erklären, verlangte von seinem Sohn, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Trotz Zweifel entschied sich Theon aus Loyalität für seinen Vater. Balon nutzte seine Flotte, um die Küste im Norden zu überfallen. Seine Tochter Asha Graufreud erhielt den Befehl über einen Großteil der Flotte, derweil wurde Theon nur ein einziges Schiff zur Verfügung gestellt, mit dem er kleine Fischerdörfer angreifen sollte. Theon widersetzte sich und belagerte Torrhenschanze, um danach Winterfell angreifen zu können. Bran Stark ergab sich ihm kampflos und Theon wurde neuer Lord von Winterfell. Allerdings gelang wenig später Bran und seinem jüngerem Bruder Rickon mit zwei Dienern und ihren Wölfen die Flucht. Sie versteckten sich in den Katakomben von Winterfell und blieben für Theon unauffindbar. Um seinen Ruf zu wahren, ließ er zwei verbrannte Kinderleichen an den Mauern der Festung aufhängen und überzeugte die Anhänger der Starks so von Brans und Rickons Tod. Ramsay Schnee aus dem Haus Bolton führte einen Trupp aus Nordsoldaten und treuen Vassallen der Starks, um Winterfell zu befreien. Auf Befehl von Robb Stark wurde Winterfell belagert. Theon, der entschlossen war, die Festung mit seinen wenigen Männern zu verteidigen, hielt eine inspirierende Rede, um ihren Kampfgeist noch einmal zu wecken. Theon wurde von Dagmer verraten und aus Winterfell geschafft, dabei fügte der Verräter Maester Luwin eine tödliche Wunde zu. Wahrscheinlich schlossen sich weitere von Theons Männer Dagmer an und lieferten ihren gestürzten Herren an Ramsay aus. Plünderung von Winterfell Winterfell wurde geplündert und in Brand gesetzt. Trotz großer Verwüstung wurde die Festung und die umliegende Stadt nicht zerstört. Luwin schaffte es, sich zum Sterben in den Götterhain zurückzuziehen und auch Bran und Rickon war es mit zwei Dienern gelungen, rechtzeitig aus der Stadt zu entkommen. Wer verantwortlich für die Plünderung war, ist bisher ungeklärt. Schlacht am Schwarzwasser [[Tywin Lennister und Loras Tyrell entscheiden die Schlacht für sich.|220px|thumb]] Mit der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erreichte der Konflikt seinen bisherigen Höhepunkt. Stannis griff mit seiner beachtlichen Flotte die Hauptstadt Königsmund an. Die Lennisters, die erneut in die Defensive gezwungen wurden, konnten dank Tyrion Lennister einen Teil der Flotte zerstören, indem ein Schiff beladen mit Seefeuer in Stannis' Verband detonierte. Den verbliebenen Schiffen gelang es dennoch Tausende von Soldaten an Land zu bringen, die von Stannis persönlich geführt wurden. Sandor Clegane und Tyrion griffen auch Stannis Landstreitmacht an und zerstörten zahlreiche seiner Belagerungswaffen. Der Übermacht waren sie allerdings alleine nicht gewachsen. Sie erhielten Unterstützung von Tywin Lennister, der im Gegensatz zu seiner erklärten Absicht, Robb Stark anzugreifen, mit seiner Armee nach Königsmund gezogen war, begleitet von den Truppen des Hauses Tyrells. Gemeinsam besiegten sie Stannis und vertrieben ihn aus Königsmund. Die Allianz zwischen Lennisters und Tyrells, die durch ein Ehebündnis zustande kam, veränderte das Kräftegleichgewicht zu Ungunsten von Robb Stark. Befreiung von Harrenhal Nachdem Tywin Lennister mit seinem Heer nach Osten aufgebrochen war, um Königsmund zu entsetzten, das von Stannis Baratheon bedroht wurde, rückte Robb Stark mit dem Heer des Nordens auf Harrenhal zu. Zuerst wollte er es belagern, doch als die Nordmänner die Burg erreichten, fanden sie sie verlassen vor. Rote Hochzeit thumb|220px|Roose Bolton ersticht Robb Stark Nachdem Robb Stark seinen Vasallen Rickard Karstark, wegen des Mordes an zwei Lennister Jungen, hinrichtete, verlor er dadurch beinah die hälfte seiner Armee. Um die Truppen der Karstarks zu ersetzen versuchte Robb seinen Onkel, Edmure Tully, Lord von Schnellwasser, mit einer Tochter von Walder Frey zu verheiraten um dadurch dessen Soldaten zu bekommen. Am Ende der Feierlichkeiten kam es jedoch zu Verrat durch Walder Frey und Roose Bolton, die sich beide mit Tywin Lennister verbündet hatten. Bei diesem Massaker wurden viele Vasallen des Nordens und der Flusslande getötet und die gesamte Armee vernichtet. Robb Stark, seine Mutter Catelyn Tully, seine Frau Talisa Maegyr und ihr ungeborenes Kind wurden dabei getötet. Mit diesem Verrat, der später als die Rote Hochzeit bekannt wurde, endete die Rebellion des Nordens und Roose Bolton wurde zum Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Purpurne Hochzeit thumb|250|Joffrey ist tot Die Purpurne Hochzeit markiert den Anfang der Mittelphase des Krieges und des Auseinanderbrechen der Lennister-Tyrell Koalition. König Joffrey wird bei seiner Hochzeit mit Margaery Tyrell vergiftet. Es wird sogleich Tyrion Lennister als Mörder vermutet, weil er sich angeblich für die Demütigungen seines Neffen rächen wollte. In Wahrheit ermordete Petyr Baelish zusammen mit Olenna Tyrell Joffrey, weil Margaerys Großmutter ihre Enkelin nicht mit einem "Monster" wie Joffrey verheiraten wollte. Aufgrund des auch gegen sie gehegten Mordverdachtes flieht Sansa Lennister (geb. Stark) aus der Hauptstadt mithilfe von Kleinfinger und begibt sich ins Grüne Tal von Arryn. Überfall auf Grauenstein Der Überfall auf Grauenstein ereignete sich, nachdem Ramsay Schnee Theons Gied abgeschnitten hatte und es seinen Verwandten nach Peik gesandt hatte. Daraufhin machte sich Asha mit fünfzig ausgewählten Männern auf den Weg nach Grauenstein, um ihren Bruder zu befreien. Sie fand ihn im Hundezwinger, jedoch wollte er nicht mit ihr kommen und sie wurde von Ramsay und einigen Boltonsoldaten sowie den Hunden aus Grauenstein vertrieben und musste ohne ihren Bruder nach Peik zurückkehren. Einnahme von Maidengraben Ramsay Schnee marschierte nach Maidengraben, um es den Eisenmännern, die es bei ihrem Überfall auf den Norden erobert hatten, wieder abzunehmen. Ramsay wandte einen Trick an, um sich der Festung zu bemächtigen, indem er Theon Graufreud, der jetzt nur noch sein Diener Stinker war, in die Burg sandte. Theon übermittelte der von Krankheite und Hunger geschwächten Besatzung Ramsays Botschaft, dass, wenn die Eisenmänner die Burg aufgeben würden, sie einfach abziehen könnten. Nach einigem Hin und Her nahmen die überlebenden Eisenmänner das Angebot an, doch Ramsay hinterging sie und ließ sie nach ihrer Kapitulation alle töten bzw. häuten, was im Norden unter den Starks verboten gewesen war. Doch Ramsay erachtete das Häuten als Tradition der Boltons und Traditionen seien wichtig, meinte er zu Theon. Attentat auf Tywin Lennister Tyrion wurde vor seiner bevorstehenden Exekution aus seiner Zelle von seinem Bruder befreit und begab sich daraufhin in die Gemächer seines Vaters, der Hand des Königs, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Dort traf er seine ehemalige Geliebte Shae an und erdrosselte sie. Dann nahm er eine Armbrust und fand seinen Vater auf dem Abort, wo er ihn auch erschoss. Daraufhin floh Tyrion mithilfe von Varys nach Essos. Die Erste Schlacht um Winterfell thumb|250px|Stannis' Armee wird angegriffen. Stannis Baratheon machte sich bereit, von der Schwarzen Festung aus in Richtung Winterfell zu marschieren. Mit der Opferung seiner Tochter wurde der Schnee durch "den Herrn des Lichts" geschmolzen und der Weg frei gemacht. Doch zu seinem Unglück musste er feststellen, dass die Hälfte seiner Armee sowie alle Söldner, desertiert waren. Dennoch machte er sich mit seiner ermüdeten Armee auf den Weg. Bei Winterfell angekommen wollte Stannis eine Belagerung beginnen, doch die Boltons machten einen Ausfall mit dreitausend Reitern. Auf freiem Feld wurden Stannis und seine Männer vernichtend geschlagen und er schwer verwundet. Brienne von Tarth, die ihn für den Mord an seinem Bruder Renly für schuldig erklärt, tötet ihn. Mit seinem Tod und dem seiner Tochter ist die Linie der Baratheons (inoffiziell) erloschen. Attentat auf Myrcella Baratheon Nach dem erfolglosen Versuch Jaime Lennisters, Myrcella Baratheon ohne Aufsehen aus Dorne nach Königsmund zu bringen und dem gescheiterten Attentat auf Myrcella durch die Sandschlangen wurde Myrcella auf der Rückfahrt nach Königsmund von Ellaria Sand vergiftet. Diese gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss mit präparierten Lippen. Myrcella starb an Bord des Schiffes, als sie sich mit Jaime gerade darüber unterhielt, dass sie froh sei, dass er ihr leiblicher Vater sei. Der Tod Myrcellas vor Jaimes Augen kam einer Kriegserklärung Dornes an die Häuser Lennister und Baratheon gleich, obwohl Fürst Doran immer auf Frieden ausgewesen war. Kurz darauf putschte dann Ellaria Sand mit den Sandschlangen in Dorne. Ellaria Sands Putsch in Dorne thumb|220px|Ellaria Sand tötet ihren Fürsten|left Ellaria Sand ermordete zusammen mit den Sandschlangen Fürst Doran Martell und seinen Sohn Trystan, weil sie der Ansicht waren, dass Doran als Fürst zu schwach wäre und Ellaria in den Krieg mit den Lennisters ziehen wollte. Daraufhin war das Haus Martell in seinem Mannesstamm erloschen und Ellaria Sand, die ehemalige Geliebte Oberyn Martells, übernahm die Herrschaft. Attentat auf Roose Bolton Beim Attentat auf Roose Bolton tötete Ramsay Bolton seinen Vater, seine Stiefmutter und deren neugeborenes Kind, da er seine Stellung als künftiger Wächter des Nordens bedroht sah. Harald Karstark war Zeuge und Unterstützer Ramsays und ihm fortan loyal. Daraufhin befahl Ramsay Maester Wolkan, Nachricht an alle Häuser des Nordens zu schicken und zu behaupten, dass Roose Bolton von seinen Feinden ermordet worden sei. Attentat auf Balon Graufreud thumb|220px|Balon trifft den zurückgekehrten Euron Balon Graufreud, der König der Eiseninseln, wird von seinem Bruder Euron, der nach langer Zeit wieder nach Peik zurückgekehrt ist, von einer Hängebrücke geworfen, weil Euron selber begehrt, König zu werden. Als Konsequenz findet das Königsthing auf den Eiseninseln statt. Königsthing auf den Eiseninseln Beim Königsthing auf den Eiseninseln, das auf die Ermordung Balon Graufreuds folgte, bewarben sich sowohl Asha Graufreud, die von ihrem zurückgekehrten Bruder Theon unterstützt wurde, und Euron Graufreud, der nach langer Zeit auf See nach Peik gekommen war, um den Salzthron. Beide sagten, dass sie eine große Flotte bauen wollten, um den Eiseninseln wieder Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen. Euron gewann das Thing. Daraufhin floh Asha mit ihrem Bruder und vielen Gefolgsleuten, nachdem sie Euron der besten Schiffe beraubt hatten, nach Meereen, um sich dort Daenerys Targaryen anzuschließen. Zweite Belagerung von Schnellwasser thumb|220px|Schnellwasser während der Belagerung|left Die Belagerung von Schnellwasser wird von den Freys und Lennistern gemeinsam durchgeführt, um die von Brynden Tully und wenigen Tullysoldaten (um die 400) von den Freys zurückeroberte Burg wieder zu besetzen. In die Belagerung an sich waren insgesamt um die 12.000 Lennister- und Freysoldaten involviert, es kam aber nur zu einem Kampf, bei dem Brynden Tully von einigen Lennistersoldaten getötet wurde. Das Ende der Belagerung markiert vorerst auch das Ende des Krieges in den Flusslanden, denn jeder Stark- oder Tullyloyalist wurde besiegt. Die Belagerung zeigte den Lennisters aber auch die Schwäche ihrer Alliierten, den Freys, auf und Jaime Lennister merkte das gegenüber Walder Frey beim folgenden Siegesbankett auch an. Die Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell Jon Schnee und seine Halbschwester Sansa Stark, die Ramsay Bolton entkommen ist, versuchen die Boltons und ihre Verbündeten, die Karstarks und die Umbers, aus Winterfell zu vertreiben. Dafür sammeln sie eine Armee von gut 2500 Mann, hauptsächlich bestehend aus Wildlingen und einigen hundert Soldaten kleinerer Häuser, denn z. B. Robett Glauer hatte ihnen die Hilfe verweigert, und marschieren nach Winterfell, wo sie zuerst mit Ramsay und seinen Verbündeten verhandeln, nachdem dies aber kein Resultat erbringt, kommt es am nächsten Tag zur thumb|220x220px|Das Arrynheer durchbricht die Boltonphalanx Entscheidungsschlacht um die Herrschaft im Norden. Diese Schlacht gewinnen die zahlenmäßig total unterlegenen und auch noch in die Falle Ramsays getappten Starkgeschwister nur dank des Eingreifens von Petyr Baelish und 15.000 Rittern des Grünen Tals, die den eingekesselten Jon Schnee befreien und das Boltonheer fast vollständig vernichten. Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor thumb|220px|Die Zerstörung der Septe|left Cersei Lennister will mit der Zerstörung der Septe und dem Tod aller in ihr verhindern, dass ihr selber vom Hohen Spatz der Prozess gemacht wird. Sie nutzt dazu Qyburn und Seefeuer, der gleichzeitig Großmaester Pycelle von seinen "kleinen Vögeln" ermorden lässt. Bei der Zerstörung der Septe kommen die Königin, ihr Bruder, ihr Vater, Kevan Lennister, der Hohe Spatz und viele weitere Würdenträger des Reiches um, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Als Reaktion auf den Tod seiner geliebten Frau begeht König Tommen Suizid, indem er sich aus einem Fenster stürzt. Noch am gleichen Tag lässt sich Cersei von Qyburn zur Königin der Andalen, der Ersten Menschen und Beschützerin der Sieben Königslande krönen. Damit endet faktisch die Herrschaft des Hauses Baratheon. Ermordung von Walder Frey thumb|220px|Arya tötet Walder Frey Arya Stark kehrt nach ihrem Aufenthalt in Braavos nach Westeros zurück und ermordet dort Walder Frey und zwei seiner Söhne als Rache für die Rote Hochzeit und dem damit verbundenen Tod ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruder. Perfide ist, dass sie dem alten Walder Frey seine beiden toten Söhne in Pastete serviert, bevor sie ihn tötet. Siehe auch * * Galerie WappenHausArryn.PNG|'Haus Arryn' WappenHausMartell.PNG|'Haus Martell' WappenHausTargaryen.PNG|'Daenerys Targaryen' WappenHausGraufreud.PNG|'Haus Graufreud' WappenHausLennister.PNG|'Haus Lennister' Einzelnachweise en:War of the Five Kings es:Guerra de los Cinco Reyes fr:Guerre des Cinq Rois pl:Wojna Pięciu Królów pt-br:Guerra dos Cinco Reis ru:Война пяти королей uk:Війна п'яти королів zh:五王之战 Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige